kamenrider555fandomcom-20200214-history
SB-555V Auto Vajin
Designated "SB-555V", the is a transforming, artificially intelligent support mecha for Kamen Rider Faiz seen in the 2003- 2004 Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555. It is the first of the support mecha seen in the series, which can transform from a Smart Brain motorcycle (Vehicle Mode) into a flight capable robot (Battle Mode). Auto Vajin The Auto Vajin is Kamen Rider Faiz's personal mecha. It has a limited A.I., but it is programmed to protect Mari Sonoda and do as Faiz commands, in that precise order. If the person wearing the Faiz Gear attacks Mari, the Auto Vajin will attack Faiz. Initially it was fairly incompetent in its duties, accidentally shooting Faiz on a few occasions, but it became a valuable asset later in the series, often putting itself in harms way to protect various characters, and coming to the rescue when Faiz is in great danger. The Auto Vajin also carries the Faiz Edge, which serves as the left handlebar (on its right shoulder in Battle Mode) of the Auto Vajin. The Auto Vajin was destroyed by the Orphnoch King in the final episode of the TV series and by the Elasmotherium Orphnoch in the movie Paradise Lost, but was repaired sometime before Kamen Rider × Super Sentai: Super Hero Taisen and Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. Later history As evident in Faiz's later appearances, it would appear the Auto Vajin was rebuilt at some point. Super Hero Taisen In the supposed final battle between the Kamen Riders and , Faiz rode on the Auto Vajin with the other surviving Kamen Riders (Kuuga, Kabuto, Kiva, and Double) on their respective motorcycles, led by Rider 1 (actually Decade in disguise) on the New Cyclone. Faiz used the Auto Vajin to attack the as Kuuga on the TryChaser 2000 attacked . They then turned towards (actually ) as he was attacking Kabuto, only to be knocked off their bikes by his . The three riders were seemingly defeated, actually sent to the Dimensional wall. Kamen Rider Taisen While Takumi was on a journey, Tsukasa recruited him in a fight to protect the world against the Underground Empire Badan, which Takumi refused. When protecting Mari from Badan's soldiers, Auto Vajin briefly transformed and defended the two from Tiger-Roid's Tiger Bomber before reverting back to his vehicle mode. Rider Grand Prix Faiz appears in the Auto Vajin to aid Drive on Tridoron against Shocker in the Rider Grand Prix. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider 555 video game The Auto Vajin is playable in the ''Kamen Rider 555'' video game. Kamen Rider Climax Heroes The Auto Vajin is playable in the [[Kamen Rider Climax Heroes|first Climax Heroes]], Climax Heroes W and Climax Heroes OOO. In ''first Climax Heroes'', Auto Vajin is only playable in Decade Mode, which player cannot use a Striker while playing as Faiz in Decade Mode. While in Climax Heroes W, Auto Vajin is a hidden character. In Climax Heroes Fourze and Super Climax Heroes, Auto Vajin is no longer playable character but serve as a Striker for Kamen Rider Faiz. Kamen Rider Battride War Faiz appears riding the Auto Vajin in the video game Kamen Rider: Battride War. Modes Statistics *'Length:' 210 cm. *'Width:' 88 cm. *'Height': 126 cm. *'Weight': 207 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Maximum Speed': 380 km/h (approx. 100 m per 0.9 sec.) *'Maximum Power:' 450 PS (331 kW) The Vehicle Mode is the primary form of the Auto Vajin. It can drive by itself in this form and reverts to this form when it is significantly damaged. Faiz can force the Auto Vajin to return to this form if he presses the Faiz symbol on its chest when it is in Battle Mode. The tires are made of Sol Rubber (a stronger version of Sol Foam) and the main chassis and plating is made from a similar substance to that of the Kamen Rider Gears. - Battle Mode= TV series= |-| S.I.C.= Statistics *'Height': 205 cm. *'Weight': 207 kg. Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 7.6 t. *'Grip Power': 8000 kg (8 t.) *'Kicking Power': 9.5 t. *'Maximum Flying Height': 30 m. *'Maximum Power:' 2500 PS (1839 kW.) The Battle Mode is a humanoid robot that possesses the Buster Wheel handgun (a gattling gun/shield that becomes the front wheel in Vehicle Mode) and can fly like a helicopter by using the Scramble Rotor (the rear wheel in Vehicle Mode) on its back. The Auto Vajin is not particularly fast in Battle Mode, but it is more agile. }} Attack Ride The allows Decade as Faiz to turn the Machine Decader into the Auto Vajin, Faiz's own motorcycle, which goes into . This also allows Decade to access the Faiz Edge via the Auto Vajin's right shoulder. Machine Decader into Auto Vajin.png|Machine Decader is tranform into Auto Vajin DCD Faiz taking Faiz Edge.png|Decade as Faiz, taking out the Faiz Edge Legend Rider Signal Bike * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . It is used by Takumi Inui, revealing himself to be the Great Leader of Shocker, to transform into Kamen Rider Faiz as seen in the Kamen Rider 4 special. Behind the scenes Portrayal Auto Vajin Battle Mode's suit actor was . Etymology *The name "Auto Vajin" is a portmanteau of (the Japanese word for motorbike, with "v" and "b" being interchangeable letters in Japanese because of similar pronunciations), and (the Japanese suffix for person or race). Notes *The bike's left handle bar being used to camouflage the Faiz Edge is similar to Yusuke Godai, who often took out his bike's left handle bar, as it was also the key to the bike, to transform it into the Titan Sword for use when in Titan Form. *Faiz appears riding Auto Vajin, among the other Kamen Riders on their Rider Machines, in the animated ending sequence of Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai. External Links Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Vehicles Category:Rider Machines Category:Smart Brain's devices Category:Mecha